xfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Trees Could Kill
Trees Could Kill, the first story of the X-Files with Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. Plot Scene #1 A guy was walking through the woods and hears a noise and he looks over his shoulder and nothing was there.Then he keeps walking and stumbled across a dead deer and hears a hissing sound. Then as he turns around again and he sees two humanoids covered in what it seems to be a greenish viscous substance and he screams. Scene #2 The next day Skinner calls in Special Agent Mulder and Scully to investigate a missing person case in Redleysville, Georgia. *'Skinner': The reason I called you two in is they're people going missing in Redleysville, Georgia and something has been causing people to panic. *'Mulder': So you want us to go investigate this because it has an unexplained and paranormal ring to it? *'Scully': Mulder this sounds far from paranormal this sounds like the time when investigated the Jersey Devil. *'Skinner': Anyway can you at least talk to Harriett Mayes about her husband's disappearance. *'Scully': Well sir I want to know if Mrs. Mayes has a history of schizophrenia or any other mental disorders? *'Skinner': I don't have any more information on her but she did had an encounter with a reptilian being *'Mulder': What kind of reptilian? *Skinner: Well you're the expert Mulder Later that day in the FBI Academy *'Scully': Mulder wait up I got you something you always wanted! *'Mulder': What a year supply of sunflower seeds? *'Scully': No samples from the laboratory that concludes that this creature is in fact reptilian *'Mulder': Well we're chasing a Reticulan? *'Scully': Well no it's been on Earth since the Cretaceous period *'Mulder': Well are we chasing a dinosaur that still walks on land and eats people during the night? *'Scully': Well if that's what you want to think of it as that's fine but we need to investigate it to find out more about the legend Scene #3 Mulder and Scully arrives in town and finds Sheriff Bobby Johnson waiting for them and he tells them there's been numerous of disappearances have been happening around town. Mulder tells Scully that there's been recent sightings of a creature called the Lizardman in the area that's responsible for theft and vandalism. But Scully stated that the Lizardman only lives in South Carolina, and not Georgia. *'Sheriff Johnson': Hey thank the lord that you two are here I'm sheriff of this town you can call me Bobby Johnson, I've been up to my knees in complaints and missing people reports, and now there's vandalism too! I'm done looking for answers can you two help me? *'Scully': We'll find out more about what's been going find out more okay Sheriff Johnson *'Sheriff Johnson': Thanks I'm happy you can help in such hard times Then Mulder pulls Scully on the side *'Mulder': I've heard the Lizardman has been stalking people for years and vandalism was it's calling card. *'Scully': Well Mulder this is Georgia not South Carolina and besides the Sheriff said he's not sure what's out here. Scene #4 Mulder just stands there and then he tells Scully that's a great observation on her part. Then a police officer calls the two agents to check out somebody's corpse covered with a very corrosive slime. Scene #5 Later that night a boy in his teens was walking with his two friends back to his house by the road when one the friends saw a humanoid figure standing in the road and they approached it and then the creature's mouth opened revealing shark-like teeth. Then the boys gasped and ran away from the creature. Later that night Mulder tells Scilly how this case is similar to the case where they were investigating the Brown Mountain Lights. *'Mulder': This doesn't make any sense I'm thinking we've been around this many times and can't even find a shred of evidence to support what's going on in this town *'Scully': Well Mulder it seems that these sightings of a beast covered in slime seems to happen during the late hours of the night and then yet another one of those bounty hunters we've encountered in early cases of the X-Files are starting to appear again doesn't make sense *'Mulder':No it's more like these trees have an entity attached to them from an ancient time, also called manitou *'Scully': Manitou are spirits from Native American folklore and also can't be seen by the human eye Category:Stories